Pee Pee G's
The girls find their bed soaking wet, but all of them refuse to admit that they did it. The Story Warning: Spoliers follow It is the start of another beautiful day in Townsville, and everything is going dry, except for the Powerpuff Girls. They wake up to discover wet bed sheets, and try to come up with a explaintion. Blossom suggests that rains blew in or Bubbles drooled in the bed, but Bubbles didn't and it was sunny. Bubbles suggests that the water bed leaked or Blossom spilled her water, but they don't have a water bed and Blossom didn't get up for water. Buttercup suggests pipes leaked through the ceiling, but it's dry and Buttercup points out, with an accusing look, that someone "whizzed in the bed last night". Buttercup thinks it was Bubbles because she says she's a baby, Bubbles thinks it's Blossom because she is a heavy sleeper, and Blossom blames Buttercup because she was the first one to point the finger. Their inspection is put on hold when they receive an emergency call from the Mayor, informing them that a giant squid monster is terrorizing the town. Due to their mulling over the situation, it takes them a long time to finish off the monster, dejected and soaking in squid oil, they head home to go to sleep. The next day, their sheets are wet again, and the girls begin to argue over which one of them did it. Over their argument, a giant duck monster is terrorizing the city. It is unclear whether the girls took care of it or not, but on the next day, they find their bed sheets wet again! During class, the girls take no part in doing the addition table in mathematics, each begining to worry that they might have done it, after class they try to get some help. Blossom stayed over at the school to talk to Ms. Keane about the problem. Bubbles did the same with the Mayor at Townsville Hall, and Buttercup at home with the Professor. After a montage of events involving water throughout most of the day, the girls, feeling too scared, decide to go to bed, without going to sleep. Three hours later, someone breaks into their home, and pours water on the bed sheets. Bubbles turns on the lights to see who it is and it is revealed to be Mojo Jojo with a bottle of water. The girls explain the reason why he did it to have the girls' confidence ruined, leave them deprived of their sleep and trash their teamwork so he could take over the world. But Mojo explains that the real reason why he did it is because he just doesn't like them and wanted to pull a prank on them. Soon after, he starts laughing hysterically until he wets himself. Now, it's the girls' turn laughing, this time, at Mojo, who was then indignant. Goofs when there are some flash backs that The powerpuff girls are thinking of, mrs keanes eyes are black when they are normaly blue Category:Episodes Category:Season 5